User blog:Derp2000/My New Loadout in PvP...
DISCLAIMER: THESE ARE MY OPINIONS, IF YOU HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR ANY QUESTIONS ABOUT THE SETUP, FEEL FREE TO PUT IT DOWN BELOW AT THE COMMENT'S SECTION OR AT MY MESSAGE WALL: I have been running this loadout in this season of Crucible lately, and I've been getting very BIG success with these weapons: Primary: Zhalo Supercell (Arc Damage-Low Impact Auto Rifle)-Tree Perks: Special Perk 1: Zhalo Supercell (Arc projectiles have the chance to chain lightning when enemies are close together) Ballistics Options: CQB Ballistics (Greatly reduced recoil. Significant penalty to range) Smart Drift Control (Predictable and Controllable recoil. Penalty to range) Aggresive Ballistics (More Predictable Recoil. Enhanced Impact. Shorter Range and more Recoil) 1st Main Perk: Persistence (This weapon grows more accurate the longer itis fired) Changable Perks: Hammer Forge (Improved Range and Accuracy) Rifled Barrel (Increased Range and Slower Reload) Braced Frame (Increased Stability Reduced Magazine Size) Special Perk 2: Bolts from the Blue (Double Kills with this weapon charge a small amount of Super energy and return ammo to the magazine) Special: 1000-Yard Stare (Void Damage-High Impact Sniper Rifle)-Tree Perks: Scope Options: EagleEye SLR20 (Longest-Range Scope. Heavy optics for pinpoint sniping) ShortGaze SLH10 (Short-range scope. Quick to aim, with good range) TacSys SLS15 (Mid-zoom scope. Useful for unpredictable situations) 1st Main Perk: Life Support (Kills with this weapon while critically wounded have a chance to start regenerating health) Changeable Perks: Perfect Balance (This weapon has extremely low recoil) Rifled Barrel (Increased Range. Slower Reload) Sword of Aegeus (This weapon deals bonus damage against Vex Minotaurs) 2nd Main Perk: Mulligan (Missing a shot has a chance to return ammo directly to the magazine) Heavy: Ruin Wake (Solar Damage-High Impact Machine Gun)-Tree Perks: Ballistic options: Accurized Ballistics (More range and impact. Increased recoil) Linear Compensator (More predictable recoil. Slight boosts to range and Impact. More recoil) Field Choke (More range and impact. Increased recoil) 1st Main Perk: Counterbalance (This weapon has increased stability) Changeable Perks: Fitted Stock (Increases weapon stability) Oiled Frame (Faster Reload Reduced Range) Smallbore (Increased Range and Stability Slower Reload, Reduced Magazine Size) Why I chose this loadout: Primary Weapon Reason: Since the small buff that they gave to the Zhalo Supercell, I have been having a lot of fun mowing down on a lot of players. The magazie size is very forgiving if you miss your headshots or completely miss. The range on this weapon shouldn't even be this far. I'm hitting opponents at long range with max damage. Sure, there are some downsides with this weapon. For example, the recoil and the stability isn't as easy to handle, but the magazine size can somewhat fix that. Secondary Weapon Reason: I still think that Snipers are very effective in almost any situations. Sure, you can't kill High-Armored Roaming Supers, but being able to hit someone, wether a headshot or a body shot, with that much impact is just really good. I still think that this weapon and the archetype in general is very good. Heavy Weapon Reason: Just Really good... Category:Blog posts